Come Back
by DefyingGravity4Good
Summary: Angsty Fiyeraba when the farm brat-er-I mean Dorothy is there. Rated for mention of suicide.  Musicalverse  NOW A TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! MAJOR ANGST AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**ok, Y'all know how this works. Elphaba thinks Fiyero is dead, he's really the scarecrow, Elphaba goes insane. Rated T for mentions of suicide.**

Elphab's pov

No! No, no, no, no, NO, NO. NOOOO! My Yero! No! You can't be dead! I need you! I love you! I tried to save you! I really did! Please! Come back! Please... please...

I sobbed uncontrolably into my cape. Sitting on the floor in Kiama-Ko castle. HIS castle...

Oh, Yero...

This is my entire fault! I really am as wicked as everyone says. Everything... Everyone... I love is destroyed by my own hand.

No good deed goes unpunished.

Glinda hates me now.

Nessa is dead...

Fiyero is dead...

I let out a cry, no, a scream of anguish. I get up, still crying, and look around. Nothing sharp enough to kill myself with. That's what I really want. To die. To join him again. Of course, I'm sure he went to heaven... I'd go the other direction. Hell is where the wicked go, isn't it?

So, that's it? No matter what I do, I'll never see him again. I let out another scream. I scream and cry until my thought is raw and I know I would sound awful if I talked but I don't care. All I want is you, Yero!

Come back! You said forever! You said you'd always be there! Come back! I love you!

Augh! I smash everything off of the desk, knock all of the books off the shelf, and bang my head against the wall repeatedly. I feel nothing. My whole body is numb while the stabbing in my heart grows worse. I grab a picture frame and am about to throw it, when I see the picture.

It's Fiyero.

I suppose this is his family's castle. In the picture, he stands tall, in his Gale Force uniform. This must have been taken the bight he was announced as the captain. Same shaggy, yet neat brown hair, same chiseled, handsome features, same eyes. Those sapphire orbs that I loved so dearly, that I miss so much. He has a charming smile on his face, but it is clear he's not happy. I can see the fire in his eyes. Now permanently extinguished. I can also see the pain, sadness and loneliness in those beautiful eyes. The same emotions that reflect in my own eyes.

I take the picture out of it's frame and hold it close to my heart. I was still crying, but seeing his picture made it so much worse. I collapsed onto the floor and cried harder and harder. I gently placed the photo in a small pocket in my cape to keep him close. Yero... I miss you.

Come back...

**the end**

**and then we move into the For Good scene and, well, you know what happens next. 3:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Glinda's pov

I steer my bubble as fast as it goes over the great Gilikin forest, towards Kiama-ko castle. I have to get to Elphie! The witch hunters are coming. I'm so sorry, Elphie! This is all my fault…

There it is! I see the castle in the distance. Can't this stupid thing go any faster?

After a few minutes I arrive at the large, grey building. I land my bubble in front, walk up the front steps towards the huge double doors. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. I walk straight in and think to myself _Hhmmmmm….. If I were Elphie, where would I stay in a big, creepyified castle?_

I suddenly hear a loud scream and crashes. That's not a scream of physical pain, or fear. That's raw, excruciating heartbreak.

Elphie.

Not only does all Oz want her dead, but also Fiyero is gone. I realize now how much they truly loved each other. If I had only let them be together sooner, then maybe none of this would have ever happened. They would have gotten married, been the rulers of the Vinkus, and had a bunch of mini Elphies and Fiyeros running around by now…

It's my fault. And now, I'm going to fix it.

I run up the stairs in the direction of the screaming, head down the long hallway, and finally to the tallest tower. I open the door to an absolutely horrifying sight.

Elphaba's pov

Yero…

Nessa…

Yero.

Mama…

YERO!

I can't… can't live… in a world…. Without them…. Must…. Find… knife…

3rd person

Elphaba searches franticly for something, anything, that can end her life. She just can't take it anymore.

Finally, she finds a knife in the desk drawer. She makes a face that is as close to a smile as she can, looking at the blade. It would be quick, and then everything would be over.

Elphaba doesn't even bother writing a note. No one would care, _they'll throw a party._ She thinks grimly. Then a certain blonde pops into her head. Would _she_ care? They had been best friends once. "I'm sorry, Glin." The green witch states as she points the knife towards her chest.

Right at that moment, the door opens to reveal Glinda the Good. "No!" she screams, as Elphaba was about through plunge the knife into her heart. Glinda springs forwards and knocks the knife out of the western witch's hand just in time.

Glinda's pov

Oh my Oz! "Elphie!" I envelope her in a huge hug. I can't believe that she almost killed herself. "Elphie… why?" I ask as tears begin to trickle down my cheek. She pushes me off of her. "G-go away." She orders me coldly. "Not until you tell me why the eternally strong and independent Elphaba Thropp was about to commit suicide!" I almost yell at her. "I'm not Elphaba. I'm the Wicked Witch of the West. Elphaba is long gone." She answers. "No." I state simply. "my Elphie is still in there somewhere." Her face holds no expression. "Fiyero's Elphie." I press, hoping to get _some_ kind of emotion. "NO!" she screams at the mention of Fiyero. Guess I struck a nerve…

She begins to shake, "no…no…no…" she mumbles, "yero… no… can't… die…. No …. Yero… love… death… nessa… brat…. Shoes…" she keeps mumbling. She's gone absolutely insane. She's lost it. She's lost everything…

Elphaba's pov

I just want to die… why does she care? "Elphie?" she whispers again and comes closer. She hugs me again, and this time, I allow myself to break down. I let myself cry. "I'm sorry."

Glinda's pov

"I'm sorry." She whispers through her tears. "Its not your fault. There's blame to share, but that doesn't matter, Elphie. You're my best friend, nothing can change that." She merely nods against my shoulder. "You've changed me, Elphie. In only the best way possible. For good." I tell her as she mourns her sister and her love. "You've changed me, too, Glin." She says as she lifts her head. "For good." She adds with a sniff.

Elphaba's pov

I pull away from our hug at the sound of paws. I turn to see Chistery in the doorframe with a small piece of paper. He hands it to me and I snatch it. "She means 'thank you'." Glinda says to the Monkey. "Thank you, Chistery." I say, mostly to shut Glinda up. Once he leaves I add, "I don't see why I should thank him for what I'm sure is another death threat."

"Because you're a nice person, Elphie!"

I just sigh and open the letter.

_My dearest Fae,_

_ There isn't much time, but we are going to get out of this. I promised you forever, and forever you will get! I'm alive. I'm the scarecrow, but alive. There's a trapdoor in the foyer, put a bucked of water near it, and when we get there, set my arm on fire. Don't argue. Someone will throw the water. Make sure some of it hits you and pretend to melt. I'll come for you at midnight and we'll leave Oz for good. Tell no one of this plan. I love you, and I'm coming._

_ All my love,_

_ Your Yero._

Oh. My. Oz. HE'S ALIVE! I'd recognize that terrible handwriting anywhere!

"Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asks, bringing me out of my ecstasy. Oh, I wish I could tell her. But it'd be too dangerous for everybody. I simply tuck Yero's note into the pocket that already holds his photogragh. "Its Fiyero, isn't it?" she asks sadly. Oh, Glin… you have no idea. I really feel terrible about this. "We've seen his face for the last time." Not a complete lie. He's the scarecrow now and-oh Oz! I did that. Oh my Oz, how could I do something like that to him?

"No." Glinda squeaks. I walk over to where the Grimmerie is hidden. "Here." I say as I walk towards her. She backs up slowly. "Go on, take it."

"Elphie… you know I can't read that."

"Then you'll have to learn." I could hear the witch hunters coming. I quickly tell Glinda to hide as I set up Fiyero's plan. I hope this works.

Goodbye, Glinda.

Glinda's pov

Sweet Lurine! Elphie's scream of pain echoes through the dark walls of Kiama-ko, as the water melts her away. I can't believe it. "Elphie." I whisper as I hold the green bottle. "Your death won't be in vain. I promise." I say through my tears, as I make my way into the Wizard's palace.

Elphaba's pov

A knock above my head, followed by the voice I had been waiting days to hear. "It worked!" I practically spring out of the cellar, "Fiyero!" I cry, overly excited to see him again. Then I see him. And I see the true extent of the damage I did. I begin to reach my hand to his burlap cheek, but stop, unsure if I'm even entitled to do so anymore. "Go ahead, touch." He assures me. I comply, feeling the fabric where soft skin once was. "I don't mind." He says, reading my mind the way he's always been able to. "You did the best you could. You saved my life." He tells me gently. I smile for the first time in a long time. "You're still beautiful." I say. And its true. He's still the same man I fell in love with years ago, and he always will be. "You don't have to lie to me." He half-jokes. I smirk at the familiarity of this conversation. "It's not lying. It's looking at things another way." We chuckle lightly at our little inside joke. He then pulls me into his arms. I've missed him so much. I'll miss Glinda too. I do already, but I have Yero now.

He came back.


End file.
